


Rule the World

by notsodeardiary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edom Angst, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Episode: s03ep14 A Kiss From a Rose, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodeardiary/pseuds/notsodeardiary
Summary: Alec will make sure to show Lorenzo how protective of his boyfriend he is.





	1. Making a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> takes place on 3x14. Alec's little talk with Lorenzo Rey
> 
> PS. English is not my native language.  
> Not beta. (fell welcome to help lol)

"You really are despicable, aren't you?" His voice was hoarse and clearly shown the anger that ran through his body

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you came with this apartment."

"Oh, that's funny" He twisted his nose irritably

"It really is a beautiful space, wouldn't you agree? The perfect piece of Brooklyn."

"You're High Warlock. You should protect people like Magnus, not exploit them."

"As a matter of fact, I did help Magnus. There is nothing to say that I shouldn't be compensated for it."

"I've seen your mansion. You don't need this apartment. You just wanted to humiliate him."

-"Yes, I did. And the fact that he sent his little boyfriend to pled his case tells me I'm more than succeeded."

"I'm the head of the New York Institute. Don't speak to me like that."

"You're right. Perhaps this is getting unnecessarily heated."

"I want you to give Magnus his apartment back. And I'll make you a deal, a fair one. One not beneath your dignity as a leader."

"Let me tell you something about being a leader. When a subordinate comes to question your judgment and launches a fireball in your face, it's your duty to put him in line. Your boyfriend still has not accepted that I am the High Warlock now. Not him. If I have to break your spirit to teach him, so be it. As for your agreement, Mr. Lightwood. "His gaze swept over the entire body of the Shadowhunter, who felt like vomiting at the expression of desire on Lorenzo's face." I'm sure we can come up with something, satisfyingly pleasurable for both of us."

"You're disgusting."

"I suppose then, things will remain as they are, Mr. Lightwood. I'm High Warlock, not Magnus."

"Enjoy this position while it lasts." He murmured with hatred as a smile of derision appeared on his lips

"It's a threat I hear in your voice Mr. Lightwood."

"Oh, of course not, Mr. Rey, just a statement. After all, we both know that the competence to assume this position is something that you don't have.

"How dare you say anything like...."

"The corrupted Ley Lines were fixed by Magnus and me, who had a great role in vanquishing Lilith was also Magnus. Who risked his life to protect us all, again was Magnus - his voice increased as his body took a step forward, intimidating Lorenzo who swallowed dryly away - Magnus, Mr. Rey, not the great High Warlock. So no, what I said is not a threat. It's just the statement of a fact that we Shadowhunters and probably all Downworlders already know. You did nothing but steal the credits for actions that were not yours, but I guarantee that from this moment everyone will know who in fact deserves to take that position among the Warlocks. You can bet, Mr. Rey, that turning me into an enemy is not a very wise thing to do. Because in one thing you're right, I'm Magnus Bane's boyfriend and I love him. And one thing you should know about me is that I protect the people I love with my own life if necessary. You have crossed the path of the wrong people and you won't enjoy the consequences of it. Again, take advantage of this position while it last Mr. Rey, after all, the Clave doesn't take kindly to conniving, unethical Downworld leaders" He smiled, but Lorenzo could see the fiery fire in his brown eyes that made it clear that his will was to cut his throat right there "You'll slip, and when you do, I'll be here so close that you will feel my breath against the back of your neck and I'm going to have the immense pleasure of taking you down"

Without another word, and leaving Lorenzo utterly speechless, he walked lightly to the door. But before he closed it, he turned again, looking at the Warlock's back.

"The only reason for your anger and vengeance against Magnus is because you feel jealous of all he has. You can take the High Warlock position and this apartment. Magnus doesn't need any of this, he has the admiration of all Downworlders, a family and people who love him and who would be willing to do anything for him. And this is something you will never be able to take it from him.

Then he leaves, walks with heavy steps and overflowing with hatred until he reaches the elevator, his fist furiously finds the metal wall as soon as the doors close and he howls with pain between his lips, the folds of his finger bleed and he breathes deeply knowing that you will have to use an iratze before arriving at the Institute. The last thing he wants is to let Magnus worry about him, his boyfriend already has enough worries. When the cold, smelly New York wind hits his face, he breathes deeply trying to calm himself down, and as he strides forward, eager to be able to hug his boyfriend, he promises to himself that Lorenzo Rey will deeply regret the day he crossed their lives

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 

Magnus crossed the portal directly into Alec's room, a smile sprouting from his lips as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed leaning against the bedside, shirtless and looking at the tablet in his hands with frowning brow, with the noise of the magic Alec put the object on the table beside him and smiled the most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen.

"You were late."

"I'm sorry." He waved his hand through the air closing the portal and bit his lip as he turned his back on his boyfriend and hung his jacket on the chair, sighing he swallowed the truth about the nose bleeding, not wanting to leave Alexander worried- I think I got carried away celebrating the return of my magic. Why don't we do this, I'm going to take a quick shower and come to join you in bed?

"I think it's a great idea." Alec smiled even more anxiously to hug Magnus. "Don't be too long.

"I promise not to.

And he really didn't, his body tingling with anxiety to wrap himself in Alexander's arms and lay his head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart until the sound carried him to a deep sleep. When he left the bathroom minutes later, he wore only a white underwear that contrasted beautifully with the tan of his skin, Alec looked from head to toe in all love the admiration that always flooded Magnus's heart and then moved the covers inviting him to lie down beside him and at the same time give him the sight of him, like Magnus, the Shadowhunters was only using a dark gray underwear. The Warlock hurriedly snuggled into his boyfriend's arms and took a deep breath in the scent that only Alec had and which calmed him immensely.

"I went to talk to Lorenzo." Alec broke the spell of the moment with those words, and by the sigh of his boyfriend, Magnus knew he would not be able to stay another moment without telling him that-

"Alexander, I said it was all right.

"But Magnus it wasn't, what he did was despicable, he took advantage of a terrible time in your life to humiliate you, and he was pretty happy on telling me that was exactly his intention."

"Lorenzo is a spiteful man, he will never forgive me for having confronted him that night" he sighed as his fingers trailed over his chest and caressed him

"It's not just that Mags, he's envious of you. Lorenzo wants your life at any cost."

"What are you talking about, Alec?"

"I offered him an agreement, I asked him to give you back the apartment, and in return, I would give him something, but he wouldn't even listen."

"Exactly what would you offer?"

"I don't know, anything, I thought there would be something related to the Institute he might want, but Magnus he ... shit, he asked for me"

" He asked for what?" Magnus rose angrily as he sat on the bed and Alec immediately did the same, leaning back against the bedside-

"When he came in and saw me there, he made a joke saying he didn't know I came with the apartment and then when I mentioned the agreement he looked me up and down with a disgusting look, saying that we could find something that was satisfyingly pleasurable for both of us."

"That's it, I'm the one who's going to kill him now."

"No, you won't kill him, Magnus. You're actually going to plan a party, "he said with a huge smile on his lips.

"One what?" Magnus twisted his nose completely confused, though charmingly in love with the boyfriend's beautiful smile

"I don't see why not, we have plenty of reason to celebrate, don't we?" Lilith is gone, Clary is back at the Institute, Jonathan is locked away in Idris, the Silent Brothers are figuring out a way to rid Clary of that rune, along with her connection to Jonathan, you have your magic back" Magnus forced a smile by the last sentence, knowing full well that he should be honest with Alec about tonight's last events "So I suggest that the New York Institute throw a huge party to celebrate the events. A party that includes werewolves, vampires, seelies and obviously warlocks. Especially our dear Lorenzo Rey.

"Alec? " Magnus was totally confused with his boyfriend, especially with the smile he had on his lips -

"I told Mr. Rey that he would regret crossing our path. I wouldn't want to leave him waiting too long for me to keep my promise.

"Alexand ..."

"No more talking about him." Alec smiled again and pulled Magnus from the back of his neck until he pressed his lips to his. "The only thing I want now is to seize every second by showing to the love of my life how immensely loved he is.

And for the rest of the night, Alec did exactly that.

 

 

\-------------------------------------

So...should I continue?!

 


	2. One hell of a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't have a beta to help.
> 
> Hope you like it

A week had passed since his first night as the newest member of the Institute, and so much had happened. After Clary had stunned Johnathan with a rune he had been taken immediately to Idris and kept asleep while Warlocks and the Silent Brethren worked tirelessly to remove the rune that bound him to Clary, amid so much research and testing with the boy they found out that he was as possessed just like Jace was when he came under Lilith's control. Of course, he was much more immersed in his possession and would be extremely difficult to free from the influence not only of the demonic blood running through his veins but also of all the damage it had done to his mind. If they could free him, Clary might have a brother free from any demonic influence.

Magnus smoothed his clothes, a suit of black velvet with a faint scintillation of silver that could scarcely be perceived, the lacy silk shirt that hid his skin well in an extremely dark wine that almost blended with the tone of his suit, his makeup as always well accented and her rings glittered on her fingers, highlighting the usual black nail polish. Then he sighed as he looked in the mirror admiring the clothes he had chosen for tonight's party, he was so accustomed to bright and flashy clothes but today he felt the dire need to dress in a more discreet manner. Maybe it was because his body that every day found himself more tired, or his head that seemed to hurt every time he even thought of performing some magic. In fact, he had spent the last few days avoiding the utmost to perform any act involving magic, yet the nose bleeds continued even as he sat quietly in bed reading a book while waiting for Alexander to lie down, he sighed looking at himself in the mirror again. He wouldn't think about it, not today! After all it was a special night, finally, the Shadow World seemed to be at peace and without any war haunting them. Yes, everything was perfect and nothing would ruin it. Not even Lorenzo's presence at night's events.

He wrinkled his nose remembering the Warlock, Alexander had been extremely firm in insisting on Lorenzo's presence, so much that he made a point of delivering the invitation in person and it is safe to say that Lorenzo did not wait for such an act, however unbearable it was, he smiled and guaranteed that High Warlock would not miss such a party for anything. So Magnus would have to put up with him all night.

"Hey, are you ready?"

His boyfriend's voice roused him from his thoughts, and then he looked out the door where his boyfriend was closing the door behind him.

"I was already going to meet you," he answered with a smile and let his gaze move through Alexander's body, he wore a black linen suit of impeccable cut, a light blue shirt, and the combat boots had been changed by a beautiful and shiny black shoe. At the thought of how he would love to remove every item from that outfit as soon as the party was over, he let his gaze rise slowly to meet the face of that handsome man and smiled as he did so. Alec's mouth was half open and a look completely clouded with desire as he stared blankly at him.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Magnus asked smiling beautifully provocative

"You're perfect," he replied, simply in all sincerity that only that Shadowhunter possessed and made Magnus weak on his knees every time. Alec swallowed and came up holding his boyfriend by the waist, closing their bodies, making the Warlock close his eyes breathing deeply that scent so delicious Alec possessed. "Fuck the party, let's stay in this room"

"Oh, I'd love that, trust me, but I'm afraid they'd come looking for you, and we wouldn't have a chance." His hands trailed the entire length of Alec's chest, held tightly around his shoulders because without such support he felt he would faint with desire for that man.

 

"Open a portal, let's go to the other side of the planet then," he mumbled brushing his lips over Magnus's and then bit his lower lip, pulling it slowly between his and causing Magnus to moan

 

"Alexander...."

 

"I know." He sighed and tightened his hold on Magnus's waist as they slowly faced each other. "But as soon as this party is over, I'm going to throw you in this bed and I'm not letting you out of it anytime soon"

 

"I'll hold on to that promise, dear." His lips quickly kissed him and then he walked away with a smile on their lips. "Ready for the party?"

 

"Let's go"

 

\----------------------

Magnus had to admit, Sadowhunters really knew how to plan a party.

The music although not very high was lively, some decorations and balloons in white and silver tones decorated the whole environment and several tables were arranged giving place to who wanted to sit. In the distance he saw Isabelle and Simon chatting animatedly with Luke and Maryse while slightly farther from the room Jace and Clary were at a table completely lost in their own world, they had been unbearably tender since the girl had finally gotten rid of the rune that the He was in touch with Jonathan, Magnus could not blame him though, after all, they'd been through, it was natural for them to want to enjoy every second. He felt Alexander slide his fingers between his and held hands as they crossed the whole hall quickly greeting the people until they reached Simon, Luke, and Isabelle who smiled to see them.

 

"The party is great Big Bro." Izzy smiled, giving a friendly punch to her brother's shoulder, she was always beautiful, a bright red dress that fell perfectly knee-length, sleeveless and without neckline, but totally open on the back, The only jewelry she wore was the bracelet with the stone she had taken from the necklace that Magnus had given her as a gift.

 

"I had a great organizer," he winked at her, who smiled at the compliment. One person passed them with a tray of champagne and Alec quickly grabbed two cups handing one to Magnus.

 

"Mom helped me." She smiled at the woman who blushed and took a sip of the baby she had in her hands.

 

"Izzy told me how important this party was to you, I wanted to help in any way possible"

 

"And you did a great job," Luke replied looking at him with a tender smile, the Lightwood brothers looked at each other, smiling clearly at the mood between them and Magnus smile, happy at both of them but not letting go of the irony of the situation.

 

"Lorenzo is here," Magnus murmured between his lips as he saw the sorcerer enter the party, pompous in a brown and gold plaid suit, his greasy hair as always pinned to a ponytail

 

"Let him enjoy the party while he can," Alec replied, wrinkling his nose angrily as he looked in the direction Magnus was looking.

 

"What are you talking about ..."

 

"Alec !!!"

 

The sweet, lively voice interrupted Magnus making everyone look at the purple-clad child running toward the Shadowhunter who immediately ducked down and lifted her into his arms, filling her with kisses

 

"Madzie, my beautiful little mermaid!"

 

"Are you going to read another story for me to sleep in today?"

 

"Not today, but I promise we'll have another sleepover soon, and I'll read as many as you like, deal?" he smiled and the girl nodded quickly

 

"Careful, I can bet she'll make you read all the stories in the world." Catherine approached the group with a smile and then tenderly pinched Mazie on the cheeks. "I told you not to run in front of me"

 

"I wanted to see Alec," she shrugged as if explaining everything.

 

"Just Alec, Sweet Pea?" Magnus grunted, holding one of her fingers lightly as he leaned against Alec's body to kiss her face.

 

"No, you too Magnus," she laughed when he tickled her belly

 

"Much better sweet pea"

 

"Hey Madzie, I want you to meet some people" Alec smiled and turned the girl over to his family and Luke "This is my sister Izzy, my mother Maryse, and this is Luke, a great family friend"

 

"So you're the little girl my brother talks about." Izzy grinned at the girl. "Next sleepover I'm joining you, what do you think, Madzie? We can put on princess dresses, paint our nails and do makeup?"

 

"Yes," she replied cheerfully clapping "Can I Alec? Can I Magnus?"

 

"Of course, little one." He laughed at the girl's enthusiasm and Maryse approached gently touching Mazie's hair.

 

"She's beautiful Alec, just like you said." Maryse smiled delightedly, especially at seeing her son and boyfriend so comfortable next to a child. Impossible not to think about how they would be excellent parents.

 

"You're beautiful too," Madzie replied smiling at Maryse.

 

"Oh thank you so much! Would you mind if I also attended this sleepover?"

 

"Do you know how to braid hair?" Mazie asked with her eyes wide open for the woman she had just met

 

"I do"

 

"Mom was braiding my hair when I was little, she does the best braids" Isabelle replied smiling at the girl who widened her eyes even more anxiously.

 

"Can you braid mine?"

 

"I would love to, sweetie"

 

"So you join the party too." She shook her head excitedly and then glanced at Alec and Magnus who smiled at the conversation. "She can join us, right? Can she, Magnus?"

 

"I feel like we were replaced Alexander" Magnus replied shortly after letting out a low laugh"

 

"My beautiful little mermaid, you don't want my stories anymore?" He frowned, pretending to be sad.

 

"No, Alec, you can tell your stories after we've finished braiding our hair," she chuckled and pulled him around the neck hugging him.

 

"Okay then. Hair braiding first, stories later"

 

"I think the little one has all of you wrapped around her little finger" Luke smiled shaking his head as he slipped his arm around Maryse's waist. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by anyone

 

"She definitely has it" Magnus sighed completely enchanted, by Madzie, by this new and unexpected family, and most of all by Alexander.

 

A few hours had gone by and everyone seemed to be completely entwined, Downworlders and Shadowhunters chatted and drank excitedly.

Magnus was sitting at one of the tables farther away, on his side was Alexander who had Madzie sitting on his lap and seemed to be absorbed in the rest as they played with each other. Catarina and Maryse seemed amused in their own conversation, while Magnus, Luke, Isabelle, and Simon, who had just arrived, talked about trivial things. He was interrupted when Alec touched his shoulder and passed the little girl into his arms.

 

"I think it's time to say something to everyone here," he finished drinking in a swallow and then smiled at Madzie who laughed as he lightly bit her cheek and then turned to Magnus kissing him on the lips.

 

Without waiting for anyone to respond, he stood up and strode down the hall, picking up a glass of champagne on the way as he headed down the few steps that made him more evident among all those people. The music subsided immediately and he nodded his thanks to the person in charge.

 

"Good evening everyone, if you can give me a minute of your attention. I promise not to delay and we'll all be back to the party soon." Everyone quickly approached and he saw in the corner of his eyes how his family had gotten up from the table to approach too.

 

"I want to thank everyone who is here, celebrating a victory that honestly speaking, I didn't imagine it possible. We defeated Valentine Morgenstern, banished Lilith back to Edom and we managed to capture Jonathan Morgenstern" He began to speak slowly and with a firm and serious tone "It is sorrowful to know that we have won this victory with such loss on all sides and therefore, first of all, I would like to offer a toast to all who fought bravely and lost their lives in the battle for a fairer, unified and better world. A world that I hope, we who remain, will honor with all our strength. To our family" He lifted the glass followed by all and it was possible to see the emotion touching each one present in the hall. Some because they lost someone very close, others moved by the words of the Head of the Institute "This victory is due to the struggle of each one that is gone, of each one that is still present. To all of you. But if I may, I would like to extend a few thanks to people who I believe played a key role in this battle. Luke Garroway and Maia Roberts, who fought with immense strength not only in this war but every day to ensure that our Shadow World held together. To Simon Lewis, who faced one of our greatest opponents with strength and courage, not even hesitating for a second to put his own life at risk. "He held up his laughter as he looked at the vampire who had wide-eyed and open-mouthed, incredulous at the compliment " To Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood, the strongest Shadowhunters I've ever known, for their courage, bravery and never giving up on fighting for what was right, but above all, for fighting the right way. And above all I would like to thank Magnus Bane, who has always ensured our safety even if it could cost him his life, I want to thank him for fixing the ley lines by ensuring that all demonic corruption was banished from New York and by that guarantee the safety of the warlocks and all the rest of us. Thank you especially for giving up your own magic to finally banish Lilith back to Edom. "He smiled and raised his glass again, looking directly at Lorenzo who seemed about to explode with hatred for having all his lies exposed before everyone" Please, I ask you raise your glass again to celebrate these heroes who deserve our immense and eternal gratitude. A toast to them, and to all of us!

 

Everyone lifted their glass, celebrating and instantly the place was filled with hugs, laughter, and celebrations soon muffled by the music that was playing again while Alec smiled as he walked immediately to his family who smiled openly at him, and Magnus who had his eyes watered and looked at him completely infatuated

"Señor Lightwood" Lorenzo appears furious in front of him, making Alec roll angrily his eyes

"Mr. Rey, enjoying the party?" he smiled wryly

"Your attitude will cost you dearly. Mark my words"

"No, Mr. Rey, mark mine." his face changed showing all the hatred and contempt he had for the warlock. "I made it clear that you would pay for what you did with Magnus, I am a man of my word and I believe you know that by now. So, now let me tell you something else, Magnus has a family that loves him, and above it all he has me, you made me your worst enemy and I warned you that you would regret it. So tell me, Mr. Rey, how long do you think it will be until you lose your High Warlock position now that everyone knows the worthless scam you are? How long now that they know you took all the credits for something that Magnus did? "He smiled again and walked away from Lorenzo giving more a step toward his family, but first he paused, side by side with the warlock, and came closer, keeping his mouth close to Lorenzo's ear, and his voice came out low but utterly menacing. "You'll regret crossing our path. Now get out of my Institute Señor Rey you're not welcome here, and by the looks of your people, even they don't want you here"

Without letting Lorenzo have time to respond, he walked away again and went to Magnus who received him with a delicious kiss and by his family who hugged him and congratulated him for the speech. Lorenzo swallowed hard and then looked around, all the Warlocks present stared at him steadily and it was readable in their eyes how furious they were.

 

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter...  
> Magnus's body is rejecting Lorenzo's magic


End file.
